Cuidándote, Enamorándonos
by Lovin' It So Far
Summary: Hermione tiene una tarea encomendada, ¿podrá cumplirla sin matarlo? Draco se divierte torturándole! pésimo summary, soy nueva y no se como hacer! entren y diganme que les parece!
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Esta Soy Yo...

Soy la de los ojos tristes, la que solo observa...

He visto y he oído tantas cosas... Se sorprenderían al saber...

He vivido tanto... Sin haber vivido realmente...

Y ahora, que estoy empezando a ser y hacer, ahora que mi vida toma un rumbo nuevo, ahora que siento que puedo ser todo, aparece ÉL... Y me lleva de vuelta a mi pasado no vivido... ÉL, que siempre fue la piedra en mi zapato... ÉL, que siempre me recordó que yo no valía ni sus meras palabras... ÉL. Draco Malfoy...

Se preguntaran quién soy... Me presento: Hermione Jane Granger, llamada así en honor a la Reina Hermione, de la novela de William Shakespeare "Cuentos de Invierno"... Con semejante nombre, y semejante historia por detrás, mis padres esperaban darme una personalidad diferente... Esperaban que la complejidad de mi nombre me hiciera especial...

Solo me complicaron la vida... Y no tengo nada en contra de ellos, les perdono... No fue su culpa... Yo sola tengo la culpa... Yo fui la que se hundió en la oscuridad por no querer buscar la luz...

Me sentía tan miserable... A los diez años, al enterarme que era una bruja y que iría a un colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts al año siguiente, sentí que todo el universo estaba uniéndose en un complot contra mi... Ahora que, luego de tantos años, empezaba a tener amigos en mi colegio, me enteraba de esta desgracia...

Mi primer año en ese colegio empezó mal... Los niños se burlaban de mí, porque me pasaba las horas en la biblioteca comiéndome los libros con la mirada... Las niñas simplemente no se me acercaban... Y, aunque era igual a todos ellos, descubrí que para algunos era como un lastre del mundo mágico. Me llamaban Sangre Sucia... Luego supe qué era un muggle, y descubrí que solo los Sangre Limpia (Magos Puros) que se creían mejores por su descendencia utilizaban ese sobrenombre. Aún así me sentía fatal...

La historia se repetía otra vez...

Para la época de Halloween todos me ignoraban... Los únicos que me hablaban eran los profesores y algunos chicos que me pedían ayuda para las tareas...

La tarde del día de Halloween escuché a dos niños de mi casa decir que yo no tenía amigos por ser una sabelotodo... Eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, dos fanfarrones que siempre se metían en problemas... Harry había sobrevivido a un ataque mortal, y eso lo hizo famoso... Por lo visto la fama se le subió a la cabeza... Ronald era su seguidor...

Aunque traté de ignorar ese comentario, no me aguanté, y las lágrimas salieron libres... Me escapé y me escondí en el baño de las chicas...

Recuerdo haber llorado toda la tarde, y no salí a la hora de la cena por miedo a encontrarme con alguien... De repente, escuché algo pesado venir por el corredor... Me encerré en uno de los toilettes, y ahí fue cuando escuche como se rompía la gran puerta... Vi como un Troll de 6 m me miraba con su cara de estúpido, y mi inconsciente me dijo que me tirase al piso... Los reflejos y la rapidez me salvaron en ese momento, pero sabía que el Troll podía matarme en cualquier instante

Fue entonces cuando esos dos niños, Ronald y Harry, llegaron... Atacaron al Troll, defendiéndome de su porra. Lo dejaron inconsciente en el piso del baño. En eso llegaron los profesores, y estaban punto de castigar a los chicos, cuando yo los defendí... Se formó un lazo especial entre nosotros tres...

Se preguntarán por qué les cuento todo esto... Son los momentos tristes y alegres que fueron formándome... Y, sin saberlo, en ese momento nació una nueva Hermione, más sociable, más alegre, sin miedo a lo que pensaran los demás...

Tardó mucho en producirse el cambio completo... Cinco años, para ser exacta... Cursando el 6º Curso, me liberé de todas las cosas que me ataban a mi pasado doloroso y solitario, y resolví nunca más mostrar mis debilidades.

Me volví la popular, divertida e inteligente Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley... Ellos nunca me dejaron sola, fueron mi apoyo en todo momento. Eran como hermanos para mí... Juntos conformábamos el Trío de Oro, y debo decir que ellos eran mi mayor orgullo y mayor logro... Ahora eran aplicados estudiantes, deportistas, y, aunque seguían siendo traviesos, yo participaba de las travesuras, con lo que me aseguraba que no nos metiéramos en problemas...

Harry se enamoró de la hermana de Ron, Ginny, y ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Así fue como conocimos a Luna, compañera de Ginny, pero de Ravenclaw, que terminó siendo la novia de Ron. Éramos un grupo alegre, pero yo era la única que no tenía novio. Me enteré después que Harry y Ron habían amenazado a todos los chicos de Hogwarts para que nadie se metiera con su dulce Hermione...

Estuvieron conmigo el día en que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres... Me acompañaban al cementerio y me abrazaban cada vez que las lágrimas me nublaban los ojos...

Me estoy olvidando de algo... O mejor dicho, de alguien... Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más poderosos, y la persona más egocéntrica, maleducada y engreída que jamás conocí... Desde el primer año en Hogwarts, me puso motes como el de Sangre Sucia, Castor, Sabelotodo, Impura, entre otros...

Odiaba a Harry por ser tan famoso, odiaba a Ron por ser pobre, y más me odiaba a mí... ¿Por qué? La verdad, hasta hace poco no lo sabía, pero creo que he descubierto su secreto... No se los diré todavía, es muy pronto, y necesito que entiendan por que tengo que contar todo lo que voy a contar...

No voy a hablar de todas las peleas que tuve con él. Sería demasiado largo, demasiado repetitivo, demasiado aburrido... Aunque tengo que recalcar que siempre eran guerras de palabras, y siempre ganaba yo... Eso creó cierta afinidad hacia esas peleas, y debo admitir que era raro pasar a su lado sin que me mandase alguna ofensa.

Al final del 6º Curso, algo ocurrió. Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, fue asesinado. Se dijo que fue Draco Malfoy el culpable, pero que en realidad, Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, lo había matado. El único testigo fue Harry, y me contó que Malfoy dudó, y que eso le había sorprendido.

En ese momento comprendí algo. Draco Malfoy era desagradable conmigo PORQUE NO TENÍA OPCIÓN. Comprendí que era engreído porque no tenia opción. Y había intentado matar a Dumbledore porque, sin más ni menos, no tenía opción.

Era el producto del odio de su padre hacia los muggles. Comprendí que tenía corazón, y que detrás de esos ojos grises se escondía un fuego abrasador. Decidí que, si tenía la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores al tratarlo, y si volvía a verlo, le perdonaría todo y comenzaríamos desde cero.

Se me dio esa oportunidad cuando, al año siguiente, la profesora McGonagall, que ahora era directora del colegio, me nombró Premio Anual.

Mi historia empieza aquí, y ahora...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: ¿Ella Y Yo?

La vida después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore continuaba... El mundo mágico se había sumido en la desesperación, y, aunque las muertes de magos y brujas colmaban las páginas de El Profeta, mucha gente pasaba unas excelentes vacaciones...

Podemos mencionar a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, que habían ido a la Madriguera... O a Remus y Tonks, que luego de anunciar su compromiso, habían ido a una isla perdida en el Caribe...

Pero en las afueras de Londres, donde todas las grandes familias tenían sus mansiones, había una en especial, en la que el tiempo empezaba a hacerse notar... Era una antigua mansión de quién sabe qué época, que luego de siglos de esplendor, parecía abandonada...

Pero a la noche se podía ver tenues resplandores en los largos ventanales góticos, y suscitaba un sentimiento de terror a los lugareños, pues siempre se habían contado terribles historias sobre la familia que vivía en esa mansión.

Me imagino que habéis adivinado... Me refiero, obviamente, a la antigua mansión de los Malfoy. Luego de la muerte de Lucius, el patriarca de la familia, la casa se había echado a perder... Se creía que el hijo y la señora se habían marchado, o peor aún, muerto, pues se veían sus siluetas en las ventanas, y parecían fantasmas...

Todos en el mundo mágico creían que Lord Voldemort había asesinado a todos los Malfoy... Luego de tres meses desaparecidos, no sabían que más esperar...

Pero es difícil deshacerse de un Malfoy... Y Voldemort lo comprobó la noche en que intentó asesinar a Lucius... Este se había interpuesto entre la varita del Lord y el pecho de su único hijo, y luchó contra Voldemort hasta que la maldición asesina le quitó su último aliento.

Luego de eso, el Lord dejó en paz a los Malfoy... Pero estos, temerosos de la venganza, se escondieron en su propia casa, que era una fortaleza mágica, con encantamientos y maldiciones poderosas que nadie podía traspasar...

Narcissa Malfoy era una gran dama. Y eso llevó a la ruina a su familia. Siendo pequeña le enseñaron todo lo referente al trato con las personas, pro sobre todo le enseñaron como tratar a su futuro esposo.

Nunca le contradijo, ni le exigió nada, pero era muy inteligente, y le convencía sutilmente con juegos y palabras. Aunque ella, personalmente, no tenía nada contra los muggles, su nueva posición le exigía despreciarlos... Aun así, seguía siendo ella misma.

Siguió los pasos de su marido, pero cuando este le informó que el Lord quería convertirla en mortífaga, luchó con uñas y dientes y convenció a su marido. Esta fue la primera vez exigió elegir su destino, y de a poco fue haciendo lo mismo en distintos casos. Cuando el Lord exigió la lealtad de su hijo Draco, ella negoció con él para que le hiciese una prueba primero. Si fallaba no sería mortífago...

Claro que nadie tenía en cuenta los deseos del joven Draco. Él no quería ser mortífago, quería ser medimago. Pero esta prueba no podía fallarla, podía costarle la vida a su madre.

Estaba decidido... Sacrificaría sus sueños por la vida de su madre, y así fue como Harry Potter lo vio titubear en el momento de la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero Draco tomó como debilidad este acto de gran valentía. Y Lord Voldemort se sació con la sangre de su padre, renunciando así a la de su madre.

Ahora vivían encerrados en su mansión, y solo salían los elfos domésticos para comprar los alimentos y otras cosas. Se habían auto-exiliado del mundo mágico, y Narcissa sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a mostrar la cara en la sociedad. Eso le preocupaba, ya que Draco era muy joven, y no podía hacerle esto...

Pidió ayuda a la única persona en la que confiaba: su prima Nymphadora, que tenía contactos en el Ministerio, en la Orden del Fénix y en Hogwarts. Le rogó que intercediese por su hijo frente a la directora del colegio, y así talvez el podría regresar al colegio.

La primera semana de vacaciones, Draco no habló con nadie… Parecía sumido en pensamientos tan lejanos, que ni con la mirada en el horizonte los descifraba… Narcissa no sabía que hacer…

Su hijo estaba tan ensimismado que no se daba cuenta del tiempo… Pronto dejó de comer, y su antes cuidado aspecto ahora era solo un despojo de la grandeza anterior. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tonks todavía no le había respondido, y si no lo hacía pronto, ¡su hijo caería en la locura!

Narcissa Black estaba tan concentrada que no notó la enorme lechuza gris que la estaba mirando desde la ventana. Un fuerte ulular la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se apresuró a quitarle la carta, dándole luego algunas frutas secas como premio.

¡Era un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts! Talvez no estaba todo perdido. Dio la vuelta el sobre, y leyó:

_Sr. D. Malfoy,_

_Decimotercera Habitación_

_Mansión Malfoy_

_Londres_

La emoción le nubló los ojos… ¿Podría ser? Abrió la carta y empezó a leer:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, gran hechicero, jefe de magos, jefe supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido señor Malfoy:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted ha sido electo Premio Anual del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus funciones serán compartidas con su compañera Hermione Granger, de la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Se espera de usted y de la Srita. Granger una relación sin prejuicios ni insultos._

(Ahí la letra tomaba formas alargadas y parecía muy elegante)

_Querido Draco:_

_Luego del pequeño accidente del año pasado, todo el mundo me considera muerto. Sería mejor que todos siguieran creyendo eso. Los únicos que saben la verdad son los altos mandos de la Orden del Fénix, y ahora te cuento esto porque se que no entenderás el motivo por el que te vuelvo a aceptar en el Colegio._

_Debes saber que, milagrosamente, me salvé de la maldición que el Prof. Snape me lanzó. Mi cuerpo que cremado en el colegio, pero eso solo era un cuerpo creado por mi mente. Yo estoy escondido, y solo un miembro de mi propia familia puede encontrarme.…_

_Mi plan ahora se ha puesto en marcha, y necesito de tu ayuda. Sé que eres capaz de ayudarme, porque, a diferencia de los seguidores de Voldemort, tienes corazón y fuerza de voluntad… Así que le encomendé a Hermione la misión de acompañarte en todo momento, para que, en el colegio, tus antiguos compañeros no te ataquen…_

_Te ruego que no la trates mal, no la ofendas… Pasó por un mal momento, ha perdido a sus dos padres en un ataque a su pueblo. Ella también tiene secretos, y no tenés derecho a avasallarle… Te pido que la respetes, es una poderosa bruja, y si la llegas a conocer, excelente persona._

_Cuídala a ella, y ella te cuidará… De ahora en adelante son como hermanos, no deben separarse… Si se separan, correrán peligro. _

_Debes ir al colegio mañana a la tarde. El Expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las 5:15 p.m., y los únicos pasajeros serán ustedes dos. En el colegio, su primera obligación será buscar cualquier indicio de la presencia de mortífagos en el castillo y sus alrededores. Solo los elfos domésticos y los fantasmas los acompañarán, y ellos me informarán de cualquier inconveniente. Siempre habrá una chimenea preparada para cualquier emergencia, y por supuesto, puede llevar su escoba por cualquier caso._

_Le ruego discreción… Su madre pasará inmediatamente bajo la protección de la orden, y probablemente, más adelante, lo acompañará en el colegio. _

_Le ruego que cumpla con las exigencias y las responsabilidades de su cargo._

_Cordialmente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: Me olvidé: Compartirá una torre, baño y sala común con la Srita. Granger._

La carta terminaba ahí… Los ojos de Narcissa estaban llenos de lágrimas… ¡¡Le darían otra oportunidad a su hijo!! Repentinamente, toda la habitación pareció iluminarse con su sonrisa.

-¿Ella y yo?- preguntó con un tono adormecido el joven que permanecía acostado en su cama.

-Mira Draco, gracias a esta chica, estaremos a salvo. Por favor acepta, es un gran honor: ¡Premio Anual! Y será solo por el siguiente año… Te ruego… Hazlo por mi…

-Está bien Mutter, pero yo… Yo no soy amigo de esa chica Granger, ¡Es una Sangre Sucia! Y además es una sabelotodo insufrible… No creo poder aguantar sin matarla, así que no prometo mucho…

-Sabes bien, mein Schatz, que no debes despreciar a nadie por su condición, Y MENOS POR SU SANGRE. Escucho una vez más ese apodo despectivo, y no recibirás nada de la herencia. ¡Creí haberte inculcado el respeto por los muggles!

-Está bien Mutti, ya entendí la indirecta… No más máscaras frente nadie, ok?

-Mejor hijo mío, mejor…


End file.
